The following description relates to elevator systems and to automatic door systems and, more particularly, to a self-calibrating depth sensor for use with elevator systems and automatic door systems.
Conventional crowd sensors are typically mounted in a centered position over the elevator doors or automatic doors they are provided for. If the sensors are mounted off-center for any reason (i.e., due to architectural or aesthetic considerations), geometric parameters of the installation must be manually measured and entered into the corresponding systems.